Escolhas
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: Sua vida havia sido feita de falsas escolhas até agora... Christa/Historia decidiu pela primeira vez fazer uma escolha verdadeira. Uma que deixasse quem amava orgulhosa. Oneshot.


Então... Tem mais de dois anos que eu não sei o que é escrever, não sei se está lá essas coisas. Mas acho que a integridade do português está garantida.

Essa é uma fanfic de temática yuri, então, ficam todos avisados desde já.

E por último, mas não menos importante, spoilers do capítulo 66 do mangá.

* * *

**Escolha**

_Ymir x Christa/Historia Reiss_

* * *

Não havia saída para aquele problema, não havia escolha. O futuro da humanidade brilhava diante das infinitas possibilidades que se desdobrariam no momento em que ela injetasse aquele líquido em seu braço. Uma titã! Ela seria uma titã! A melhor de acordo com o que seu pai lhe informava, recuperaria suas memórias... Provavelmente sua identidade que já estava em transição de Christa para Historia. Historia... Um nome com oito letras que significavam tanto, um passado escrito a sangue e um futuro que ela poderia decidir como escrever. Não... Aquilo não poderia ser uma escolha... Não deveria, era cruel demais pensar em tantas possibilidades.

As palavras de seu pai ecoavam não apenas pelo ambiente da caverna cristalizada, como reverberava em todo o seu corpo.

"Eu estou rezando, Historia. Para que Deus guie a humanidade."

Deus... Há! Deveria ser uma piada que tudo aquilo que ela enfretara até ali tivesse sido guiado por Deus, todos os seus amigos que por escolherem a liberdade ao invés do enclausuramento foram guiados para uma morte inimaginável. Não é possível que Deus tivesse feito esse tipo de coisa. E agora lhe diziam que sua única escolha era ser o receptáculo desse mesmo Deus? Era cruel... Cruel demais. Mas o mundo era cruel, já havia entendido isso há tempos... Realmente, aquele momento não era uma escolha, era uma piada cruel do destino.

"_Sim... Tudo o que podemos fazer é rezar."_

Puxou o ar com força para seus pulmões, cada momento parecia mais sufocante que o segundo anterior. Fechou seus olhos por alguns instantes, e as palavras _dela_ se acenderam como uma luz no escuro.

"_Christa... Eu não tenho direito algum de te dizer como viver."_

A Ymir... Sua querida Ymir, a melhor escolha que tinha feito até hoje na vida, porque pela primeira vez foi uma escolha que partira de dentro de si, ninguém havia decidido aquilo por ela. Ela que não sabia quem ela verdadeiramente era... Parou novamente, a dúvida brilhou por um momento em sua mente. Será...? Será que Ymir sabia que ela não era "Christa", e sim "Historia", e tudo aquilo que estava diante de si? Queria sentir raiva se a resposta fosse sim, mas apenas conseguia se senti r feliz e triste por aquilo. Feliz por ter alguém que lhe aceitaria como era verdadeiramente, sem cobranças, sem exigir nada em troca, apenas como uma existência individual. E triste, por alguém tão especial ter tido que escolher se sacrificar em seu lugar, apenas por ser "Deus".

Naquele momento em que o próximo segundo definiria o rumo da humanidade tantas coisas lhe passaram pela mente. Como o dia em que trocaram palavras pela primeira vez. Estava oferecendo um pedaço de pão e um pouco de água para Sasha, ah! Pobre Sasha, obrigada a correr e correr, até que se exaurisse a ponto de se aproximar do limiar da vida e da morte, apenas por ter escolhido de forma verdadeira o que queria fazer. Era desse jeito mesmo que Deus recompensava escolhas tão puras e honestas? Se fosse, não queria ser esse Deus. O olhar vazio com o misto de indignação da forma como Ymir lhe encarava quando disse aquelas palavras:

"Hey... Garota... Você está tentando fazer uma "boa ação", não está?"

Agora aquilo parecia pertencer a um passado mais distante do que verdadeiramente pertencia. Uma "boa ação" era uma escolha óbvia de uma boa garota, não era? Historia quis rir com aquilo... Christa podia ser uma boa garota, mas ela... Ah, ela definitivamente não era, não seria, não é... Não será.

Sentiu um formigamento de leve na ponta dos dedos, talvez estivesse segurando a injeção que transformaria o seu destino – e com isso, o do mundo – com força demais. Novamente a voz de Ymir soara em sua mente.

"_Mas esse é só... Um desejo meu."_

Quis chorar. Desejo? O que era isso? Será que além das escolhas verdadeiramente feitas, e não aquelas que eram impostas e maquiadas de forma sutil como escolhas, era isso o que existia? Desejar algo lhe parecia ainda mais distante do que escolher. Ah, se a ela lhe fosse imposto um desejo ao invés de uma escolha, talvez soubesse exatamente o que pedir. Desejaria um mundo onde titã s e humanos convivessem em harmonia, sem que um se banhasse no sangue do outro. Poderia desejar um mundo sem titãs, mas não seria tola o suficiente para isso. O tempo de sua tolice havia ficado no passado, tinha que ter ficado. Talvez Deus, em seu ápice de crueldade, caso desejasse um mundo onde os titãs não existissem tirasse a sua amada Ymir de si.

Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não podia deixar sequer um rastro de possibilidade para isso. Não podia deixar que o seu desejo, o seu pequeno momento de desejar pudesse ser algo que tirasse aquilo que mais amava de si. Não podia se dar a esse luxo, de que Deus zombasse daquilo que desejaria. Ela então parou e um momento de reflexão cruzou a sua mente... Se, e apenas "se", diante daquilo tudo ela fosse realmente se tornar "Deus", então seu desejo não seria um desejo, e sim uma escolha. E jamais escolheria viver sem Ymir.

Historia – Christa – quis rir. Aquilo beirava a loucura... Hahaha! Talvez estivesse realmente ficando louca. Não sabia lidar com todo esse poder de escolha de uma vez só.

Sentiu os dedos tremerem, o formigamento alcançar a mão. Ficou preocupada por um momento, e se aquele tremor fizesse derrubar a injeção? Ela destruiria a sua escolha de ser Deus, quem em sã consciência deixaria uma chance dessas escapar por entre os dedos, literalmente falando?

Ela sentiu sua vida no limite da existência e da evanescência. Iria existir em um mundo onde seria tomada por Deus e seu verdadeiro "eu" sumiria? Novamente aquele brilho no escuro... Como o raiar do sol, uma luz que iluminaria tudo ao redor.

"_Viva sua vida... Com orgulho em seu coração ."_

Ah... A doce voz de Ymir ecoava por todos os cantos de sua mente. A luz que ela representava, era como o momento em que o amanhecer transita e existe com a escuridão da noite. Não dizem que o momento mais escuro era aquele antes do sol se erguer novamente? Seu corpo inteiro tremeu. Tudo estava tão nítido agora... A luz havia espantando qualquer sombra de dúvida que pudesse pairar em sua mente. O sol estava em seu ápice, no momento em que não existem sombras. Pode até se que quando ele começasse a se pôr novas sombras se ergueriam em seus pensamentos... Mas deixaria aquilo para mais tarde, não para agora.

Sentiu seu corpo ser tomado por um assalto de adrenalina. Em um momento estava parada, com algo prestes a penetrar suas veias e mudar para sempre o que era e... No outro momento aquela escolha havia sido descartada e seus mil fragmentos se espalhavam pelo chão enquanto o líquido escorria por entre os estilhaços.

Ouviu seu pai chamar o seu nome em um grito angustiado, temeroso e ameaçador ao mesmo tempo. Porém nada a faria parar. Pegou pela gola, e o fez girar por cima de seu corpo, usando o ombro como apoio. Ah, então era para isso que aquelas aulas de luta corporal existiam em seu treinamento junto ao 104º esquadrão? Bem, ao menos deu uma finalidade ao que penou para aprender.

"Deus? Dá um tempo!"

O tom em sua própria voz lhe assustava. Era a mesma garota que cresceu aprendendo a ser subserviente que estava em pé ali? Mas não conseguia parar, não queria parar. Havia feito a sua escolha.

"Você só está buscando algo que tire o seu da reta, e me dizendo qualquer besteira para me convencer a fazer isso!"

Ah... Ela estava sendo tão rebelde... Será que era isso que escolhas verdadeiras provocavam? Essa reação em cadeia intermitente, que a fazia se exaltar... Se sentir tão... Viva?

"E isso basta pra mim!"

Sim, para ela... Historia/Christa, aquilo bastava. Ser capaz de escolher por si só, sem que ninguém lhe apresentasse o que escolher, ela decidiria sozinha, ela criaria suas próprias escolhas. Ela havia feito suas próprias escolhas.

"Você não vai me matar!"

Não! Não! Não! Não! Jamais deixaria a garota que escolheu pela primeira vez morrer! Jamais deixaria que a menina que fez suas próprias escolher morrer! Ela havia escolhido ser a garota que a sua _melhor escolha – Ymir – _pudesse ter orgulho... Para que o dia em que se reencontrassem, porque, ah! Com certeza iriam se reencontrar, pudesse contar tudo aquilo que passou, e poder dizer com orgulho, encarando os olhos de quem amava, que havia escolhido o melhor! Que havia feito a escolha que lhe deixava orgulhosa, e que deixaria a sua querida Ymir tão orgulhosa quanto.

Sim... Christa/Historia havia escolhido, e sua escolha foi viver com orgulho em seu coração.

* * *

Bem, essa oneshot vai para uma amiga muito querida, que deve ser a maior fã de Yumikuri que eu conheço. É um casal louvável, sem sombra de dúvidas. Não tem como não gostar.

Espero que ela aproveite a história da mesma forma que eu aproveitei ao escrever.

E é isso, beijos a todos e reviews são sempre bem vindas.


End file.
